The present invention relates to a variable resistor assembly for electronics applications which is operative either as a rheostat or a potentiometer.
Variable resistors are generally known in the art. However, various problems are inherent in known variable resistors. A typical drawback is that prior art variable resistors generally comprise a metal casing which is dangerous from the shock hazard aspect if one of the terminals or internal resistance elements should become shorted to the casing. A drawback generally found in the type of variable resistor having a linearly disposed resistance element to which the present invention relates is that a slot is formed through one wall of the casing through which a handle for moving a slider contact protrudes. The resistance element and slider contact are susceptible to dirt entering the casing through the slot which degrades the materials of the slider contact and resistance element and also the ohmic contact therebetween.